Can I Handle This
by Audrey Noxy
Summary: My name is Isabella Marie Swan. My life has gone from bad, to worse, to horrific. I'm running. From what, well too many things to name. Now I'm done running. Now I'm fighting. To get what I want...
1. Preface

To say my life has been hard would be an understatement. I've been tortured, held against my will, raped, forced to kill, and fallen in love. Going through what I have. You lose a few things. The three most important would be. Your ability to show your pain, your conscience that tells you what's right and wrong, and most of all, your mind.

Ever since I was little my life has been hard. Never had good parents and school life was just has horrible. At a small age when your living my life you would think it just really can't get any worse. Like seriously, there is nothing in this world that can make living this life any more torturous. Sadly I was wrong. Oh so very wrong. It got worse and worse and I think it's just been doing that up until a few months ago. But I'm getting ahead of myself. My name is Isabella Marie Swan. And this…is my terrible story.


	2. READ ME

Hey just wanted to let you know I am changing the name. Sorry! I made it **Can I Handle This**


	3. How It Began

The first time I did it I was six. Jump I mean. My mom was playing to take me to the babysitter but I didn't want to go because she was always mean to me. If was typical of her; always putting her friends first. If they wanted to go to a movie and I was sick, she went to see the movie. I remember the day so clearly because I had wanted to go to the beach. My mom was going with a couple of girlfriends and didn't want to bring me.

"Mom please I don't want to go with her she is always being nasty to me."

"Bella you have to. Mommy is going to the beach with some friends and can't take of you today. Mitilda is a lovely woman and honestly loves to take care of you, sweetie."

We both knew she didn't. I don't think she liked kids at all, that woman. She seemed to generally hate every child she came across.

"She's the devil incarnate! And I am so serious right now mom. Do you know she threw a vase at my head and said that she was 'aiming for the wall?' I mean come on, who would believe that."

"Bella who taught you that word?"

"She did. She said that I was even worse than that. I'm not completely sure what it means but I know it's bad."

"Look Isabella, you are staying here whether you like it or not. Now go knock on her door and be good for her. No ands ors or buts. Now go."

Now I wasn't the kind of child that didn't listen to their parents. It just happened to be my birthday and my mom forgot again, and I was only six! I didn't want to spend my birthday with a hateful old lady. But like a good girl I walked up to her door and knocked.

She brought me inside and threw me in a room. She even had the nerve to lock the door. So like any other sad child on their birthday I imagined being at the beach. I pictured the warm sun on me, the ocean breeze, and the hot sand squished in between my toes. What happened next was really weird. I felt this breeze and the next thing I knew I was at the beach!

It was so scary. I kept looking for Mitilda but I couldn't find her anywhere. I thought about asking someone for help but recognized the beach I was at. It was the one I had been dyeing to go to that my mom happened to be at. Now like any child alone on their birthday at the beach who's mom wasn't anywhere in site. I went and played.

What I did next I am a little ashamed of. I played for two hours straight. So I decided to get some ice cream. The only problem was I was alone so had no money. This is what I am ashamed. I started to fake cry in front of a couple and the woman came over and asked what was wrong. So I…hustled her.

"What's wrong sweetie? Why are you crying?"

"Some boy came and took my ice cream." I said through my fake tears.

"What? That is horrible. Who would do that to such a cute little girl?"

"What really is bad is that I don't have any money left to by another one and my mommy won't let me come back if I go to the car." I said, still fake crying.

"Oh honey, we'll buy you an ice cream. I used to love ice cream as a child." She looked at her boyfriend then. "Babe can I get some money please so I can buy this angel some Ice cream."

When the sun went down I decided to go back. I remembered how because I thought of the place I came here. So I thought of my front door and viola, I was there. The only thing was, was that there was a police car next to my sidewalk and all I could think was,

'Uh oh, I think I forgot about Mitilda. At least I know what to do if I get punished. Just go back to the beach. Oh great, now I have to start saving my allowance!'

**Sorry it took so long. My flash drive was out of reach for the past week and I got lazy. Don't worry I will update again soon!**


	4. Victoria

That happened 12 years ago. I'm now 18 and have gained full and complete control of my jumper gift. My birthday was yesterday and I planned on telling Edward my secret today. You see what Edward didn't know about me was that I didn't always live with my mom. At the ripe age of 8 I was kidnapped and held hostage till I was 16. I had jumped to a forest at my favorite park and went to play. When I got home my mom was tied to a chair in the living surrounded by men I didn't know. After I walked in, one of the men started directing orders.

"_Grab the girl and let's go! Leave the mom, we don't need her._ _Roland just wants the girl."_

My mom started yelling at them to stay away from me, but they wouldn't listen. I got scared so I ran upstairs and hid in my mom's closet under her clothes in the back. Fifteen minutes later, they found me.

I was taken and held at a facility. The guy that wanted me, who I later figured out, was Roland Cox, sent his men to come get me because I could jump and wanted to know how I mastered it at such a young age. He at first tried to butter me up. Giving me candy and everything I wanted. He later understood I wasn't planning on telling him anything and stopped giving me everything that came out of my mouth. When he gave up on being nice, I wished I had given them something. Even if it wouldn't have been true, I still wouldn't have had to endure the torture I was put through.

The torture I was put through was always made to fit the age. As I got older the torture started to get worse. Growing up I filled out. My hair became black with natural red streaks, my waist became wider, and breasts got bigger. My torture got so bad to the point of where different **men** would come in and rape me. Sometimes it was one or five. It happened when I turned 13. It kept happening till I escaped. Being there they ran tests on me. They did everything they could to try and make me 'normal.'

One day I knew I had to leave because of something they made me do. Growing up all I ever heard was how I was a freak. I was always told what a freak I was, how I was an abomination, or how no one would ever love me. They started teaching me things after. They showed me things I would have never learned. I learned how to kill my own kind, how to hack the smartest computer, and worst of all how to not feel the remorse of it.

I didn't realize what I did at first. I had been with Roland and some other men. He handed me a gun and told me to help him rid the world of abominations like me. I'd been doing for a few years but after a while I couldn't take it anymore. Watching the life leave their eyes and knowing that they thought they could trust me because I could jump to. A week before my 17 birthday, I escaped.

When I escaped I took out more than half of the guard and that's not including the men that took advantage of me. I used all the fighting methods they taught me. Also without them knowing, for some reason I gained these little gifts. I was able to do things that no jumper I'd ever met could do.

I didn't see the future. But I knew what was going to happen before it happened. I don't see flashes or things of the future. I just know stuff. If you asked me where someone's phone was, I would know where it was, how it got there, and where it would go next. Another gift I used to escape was my ability to shield myself and move things with my mind. My shield was mental and physical. I could wrap it around myself and other people. When my shield was around someone I could read their mind, send messages to them, and control their mind. Also with my physical shield I could hold you in the place you were standing, move or control certain body parts, and keep you in a shield forever that could stop aging or could simply kill someone.

When I escaped I blew up the facility and made sure the records of my tests were burnt. It was there I decided where I was going. But what sucked about my gift was, if it didn't affect me in the next 24 hours and I didn't look for it. I would never know Roland Cox escaped till he came looking for me.

There I decided to go home. I would go see my dad. One thing my gift told me was that I was immortal. I wanted to spend some of my days with my dad before he died. I cared about my mom but I also knew she was married now to a guy named Phil. So I used my shield to move my body going as fast as 100 miles per hour. When I got to my house I knew my mom was watching TV so I knocked on the door and got ready to catch my mom when she fainted.

I carried her into the house and laid her down on the couch. My gift told me she would wake up in 23 minutes and 6 seconds. I decided while I wait to catch up on the world. So using my gift I learned things most would take years to learn. I learned that vampires, werewolves, and shape shifters existed. I learned about the Volturi and also what someone in my age and grade should know and more. I could now be a college graduate.

Learning everything took a minimum of 5 minutes. I still had a lot of time before she woke up so I started shopping online for things I would need in Forks. I had money saved up from the facility. Everyone from the facility that had money is now broke. All their money was transferred to a secret account of mine. I also knew Phil had a lot of money being a baseball player.

I could tell my mom was about to wake up so I went to the kitchen and got her some ice cream. It always made her feel better. When she woke up she jumped off the couch and tackled me to the ground crying. I held her while she cried into my shoulder telling me how much she missed me. I really loved my mom. Even if she never was a good mom she did care and love me and that was all I wanted from her.

"_Oh my god, Bella I can't believe you're here! How did you get here? How did you escape? Where were you? Bella you're bleeding!"_

"_Mom relax I'm fine. I hitched a ride every few blocks. I fought my way out then ran into the woods. I'm not really sure where I was but when I hitched the rides I asked and they told me. And that isn't my blood; I broke a few noses escaping."_

"_Oh Bella I've missed you so much! Look at you all grown up and beautiful. God you have your father's eyes and my nose. You're just amazing sweetie, truly amazing!"_

"_Thanks mom, you are too. You really are."_

After our little mushy moment she brought me upstairs to the shower and gave me a change of clothes. It was so weird. The only thing of hers that fit was the heels I borrowed. The shirt I took rose up a little so you could see my stomach a little. The jeans were tight on my butt and waist showing off my curves. I had on black gladiator heels to go with my black jeans and white shirt. I also knew she had an old black biker jacket that took also.

When I walked downstairs my mom sockets looked like they would fall out of their sockets. When Phil cam home we all went out to dinner and talked. They gladly didn't bring up the years I was gone. I got to know Phil and told him later in private that believed he was good for my mom. We talked and he told me how he was glad he had my approval. We talked into the night. Later when I was about to go to bed I told them I was moving in with Charlie. My mom was sad again that she was losing me so soon but I got her to understand that barely knew my father. I also planned to find my brother. I knew she never planned on telling me anything and I figured it out when she fainted.

I knew Charlie would love to see me and he would understand my need to get away from my mom. It was understandable that she would try to spend every waking moment with me but my gift told me she was going to try and hire a teacher to home school me so I couldn't leave the house. When I got to forks I had already my stuffed shipped to the house when he wasn't home. I grabbed my stuff and got a cab to his place when he was home. I knocked on his door and when he opened it I could tell he didn't know who I was.

I walked past him into the house walked up the stairs and into my room. Charlie was more than shocked to see the newly furnished room fit for a teenager. I took off my jacket and made sure my Bella necklace was readable and noticeable. When he read my necklace I could see the tears welling up in his eyes. He pulled me into a hug and I have to admit I liked being in his arms more than Renee's.

The first time I remember crying after being kidnapped was in his arms. When I was taken I didn't shed a tear. I didn't cry when I was tortured, when I was raped, or even when I was reunited with my mom. But something about Charlie made me feel safe. And what he said next made me realize why.

"_Don't worry, I got you. You're safe now. You're home baby. You're home."_

**(In this story Bella isn't clumsy or blush a lot. Also she has style but doesn't show it around the Cullens. They don't know she went missing because Charlie doesn't think about. She met her brother secretly so Edward doesn't know about him. I will bring him up later in the story promise. ;)**

It had been a week after my horrendous birthday that I finally saw Edward. None of the Cullens had been in school for the week. I finally made up my mind that the next time I saw Edward I would tell him the truth. I didn't want to think I couldn't protect myself and I didn't want jasper to feel guilty in any way, shape, or form.

I was hoping it was Edward when I heard the doorbell ring. My hope wasn't misplaced.

"_Hey, can we talk?"_

"_Sure come in. I was just about to eat."_

"_Why don't we take a walk?"_

"_Okay, lead the way."_

We walked a little way behind my house. We started on the trail but soon wandered off. I didn't know where we were but I wasn't worried. Edward would never let me get lost. I was going to do it. I was going to tell Edward the truth.

"_Edward I need to tell you something important."_

_**"Bella, we're leaving."**_

_**"Why now? Another year-"**_

_**"Bella, it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty and he's claiming to be thirty-three now. We have to start over soon regardless."**_

_**"When you say we-,"**_

_**"I mean my family and myself."**_

_**"Okay. I'll come with you."**_

_**"Bella, I don't want you to come with me."**_

_**"You don't want me?"**_

_**"No."**_

_**"Well, that changes things."**_

_**"You should just get over me Bella. I've found someone better already. She's beautiful, smart, and a vampire. She is more than you will ever be. I never loved you. You were just a distraction, nothing special."**_

_**"Don't, don't do this."**_

_**"You're not good enough for me, Bella."**_

_**"Wait."**_

_**"Goodbye, Bella. Try not to get yourself killed."**_

'_Watching him walk away hurt so much. I couldn't believe he just used me. I wish I saw this coming. When he turned around I thought he might tell me he was joking. Maybe he would tell me it was a sick dare and that none of it was true. I was praying he would tell me he still loved me.'_

"_Oh and I thought you should know the better vampire I found is Alice. We've been sleeping together ever since we came to Forks."_

'_I couldn't believe my best friend would really take the love of my life from me. She was supposed to be my best friend. What about Jasper? God he must feel horrible! How could they do this to us? Did they ever care at all?'_

'_He's laugh echoed off the trees. Every time I heard it I felt like I was back at the facility. Now I really knew I could never be truly loved.' _

I wasn't surprised to see I wasn't crying. I never cried anymore. To me, crying was a weakness I couldn't afford to have. I got up off the forest ground I had sunk and started walking back to the house. My gift told me where to go. When I got home I jumped in the shower and washed the brown hair dye out of my air. I was sick of pretending. I looked in the mirror when I got and saw my pin straight, wet black hair. The shower had washed off the makeup on my body that hid my scars.

As I stood in front of the mirror I could see very bullet wound, knife wound, and electric shock mark on me. They were all over me. While lying in bed I knew Victoria was outside my window watching me. So as the polite girl I was raised to be, I invited her in.

"_I know your there Victoria so just come inside."_

"_So the little human saw me, hmm I think I will just have to show her how much I don't like that."_

"_Look Victoria I'm not going to beg or plead for my life. I was just dumped a few hours ago okay?"_

"_Edward left his little human. Why, weren't you like his little pet or something?"_

"_No. He never loved me at all. He just told me. He also let me know how he was sleeping with my supposed to be best friend!"_

I could see in her eyes how she was very curious has to how things went down so I told her. I told her from when we first met to where he left me in the forest. I even told her what happened at the studio and how he bit me but they sucked the venom out. When I finished my story I was surprised to see tears in her eyes. She came over and gave me a hug while she started dry sobbing into my shoulder.

I asked why she was crying and she looked at me shocked that hadn't shed a single tear. She told me how she sorry about what happened to me and how unfair it was to me and her.

_Life is unfair, what am I going to do. I can't cry every time a boy tells me I wasn't worth it."_

"_I know but at least I knew James loved me. Edward used you for his pure enjoyment and didn't even think about how you would feel afterward! How can you be so calm after this? I should go rip his head from its shoulders!"_

"_No you're not going to kill him. Yea it hurts to know he never gave a damn about me I know he wasn't my true mate." _

And that's when I told her my life story before I came to Forks. I thought she was going to burst into tears again when she heard everything. I told her how I don't cry anymore and how I've been trained to hide my pain.

"_Victoria I know what you want to do."_

"_What do you mean?" _ She had that guilty look on her face I knew my gift would never fail me.

"_I mean I know you want to bite me. And I'm not mad. I'm already immortal; being a vampire will just make me more durable. I will stay with you and protect you. But you can't turn me. I'm as strong as you and even less breakable than you. But you can't turn me. Why don't you stay with me? Try and switch to the animal diet."_

"_I don't think I can do it. I'm not sure I have that control."_

"_That's fine. But at least don't hunt in Forks or Port Angeles and kill me or my dad."_

"_Ok, I can do that." _

"_Good. Now let's go out. I need to get some more clothes and you just need clothes."_

"_Alright let's go!"_

So we went shopping. And shockingly we had a lot in common. It was nice to have a friend that could kind of relate to me. Victoria was a really nice girl and she was a true friend. We had hung out every day since that day in my room. Things were going great till she brought her bleeding mate to my house and bit him. I wasn't sure what I was going to do. A newborn in a house with two humans and one could kill him. After his three days were done he woke up. I already knew he was going to try and attack me so I moved to the side when he least expected it. Victoria held him down while I sat down ready. Ready for what I'm not sure but I do know I would have to train him to stop his bloodlust. And that was mission impossible by itself.


	5. DAVID

I watched as Victoria tried to get him under control but I could see her losing her grip because now, he was using his newborn strength. I sat still as he flew across the room, arms extended ready to lock them around so I couldn't escape. When he was in reaching distance of me I used my telekinesis to stop him in midair. He started growling loudly when he realized how vulnerable he was in that position.

I studied him while he was in midair trying to figure out the best way to go about controlling him without frightening or getting him angry. The last thing I needed was rebel vampire. He looked like a reasonable and sensible person as a human so I was going with the attempt at a civil conversation. Now all I had to do was get him to stop focusing on his thirst.

"_Victoria why don't you go for a hunt? Your eyes are getting dark and you've been sitting by his side all through his change. I don't want to have to worry about you while my dad is here."_

She knew it wasn't an option. I needed her out of the house for what I was about to do. I could really care less about where she went at the moment as long as my plan worked and my dad stayed safe.

I watched her send me a side long glance and rewarded her with a nod telling her I was not going to hurt him. While she was walking out I sent her a telepathic message.

"Relax; I just want to direct his thirst to you so I can have a conversation. Don't worry about coming back to late or early. By the time I finish sending most of his bloodlust you will be so sloshed you will lay down in the forest. Don't worry I won't hurt him and I will keep him from attacking Charlie, but you still need to hunt."

She left after my message and I started to slowly put him on the couch. I changed my mind a few moments later and brought him to my room. I didn't want to risk Charlie coming home and seeing him.

I set him on my bed and I stood by the door. He was staring at me and had quit growling a few moments before Victoria left. He looked like was studying the area, as if he was looking for exits. Seconds later he growled so loud I lost my concentration and he ran for the window.

He quickly jumped through but by the time he hit the ground I had jumped in front of him. He felt threatened again and started to growl. I took the dangerous approach and sat on the ground in front of him clearly making him think he had the advantage and I wasn't about to tell him otherwise.

While this was going on I kept sending his bloodlust in the direction I know Victoria went in. He slowly sat on the ground in front of me. I knew Charlie would be home soon so I had to make this quick.

"_What's your name? Do you remember it?"_

"_Riley, Riley Biers."_

"_Well Riley you can call me Izy. My full name is Isabella but I don't really like it. Tell me what the last thing you remember. Don't leave out any details. Once you tell me everything I want to know I will answer all your questions and tell you anything you want to know. Ok?"_

"_Ok, well I remember walking out of a bar. It was raining real hard and I kept feeling like someone but I couldn't see anyone so I ran to the docks. Next thing I know there is this angel above and she is biting my neck. When she finally stops my heart is going real slow and I look in her eyes._

_I have never seen such a beautiful killer. If I had to go I would want her to take me. After that she went back to my neck and I started feeling this burning pain that was spreading all over my body. I heard her apologizing and I wished I could tell her it was ok but all I could do at the time was scream._

_Is she coming back? She doesn't blame herself does she? Can I know her name? Where did she-"_

"_Look Riley her name is Victoria, yes she is coming back, I can't tell you if she blames herself, and you can't know where she went yet. Right now I need to explain a few things to you. For starters I am not completely human. _

_I am a jumper. A jumper is a person who can move or jump to any place has long as they can see it or have seen it. I can do more than a normal jumper because when I was little I was kidnapped, held hostage, and experimented on. The experiments gave me different abilities. The main thing about them is that they are made to exceed vampire gifts and abilities._

_One of the elements they put in me was vampire venom. My body expelled it but not before building an immune system and becoming stronger than it. Now if I am bitten by a vampire the venom will come back out of the wound but I will still feel the burning because when you change it is an immediate process._

_As soon as venom is put in you, you will start to burn. I can make the venom out but my body still needs time to convert back to human and even though my body is stronger than it, it still feels like hell. But I've felt worse._

_Now, let's move on to you. I'm just going to come right out and say it. You are a vampire."_

I stopped sending his bloodlust Vikki's way when I told him that and let's just say we lost quarter of our forest. When he finally calmed down I climbed back through my window and sat on my bed waiting for my dad to come up stairs.

I took away Riley's senses and told him to wait for Victoria to come back because she would explain everything to him and take him hunting. When my dad finally came upstairs we talked for a few moments and then he went back downstairs to finish the game. After that I went to sleep.

The next morning I found a note on my bureau. Vikki took Riley out hunting and that they would be back later because they had a lot to talk about and it was still daylight. With the new free time on my hands I started to clean up.

An hour after I finished cleaning someone knocked on the front door. I was getting food prepared so when I started cooking it wouldn't take so much and I sensed another being outside my door. I walked out the kitchen on alert and I opened the door I nearly had a heart attack. The person on the other side of the door was my brother, David.

He looked exactly like the last time I had seen him. Maybe one or two new scars but he never hides anything from me. He's already seen mine and I have hundreds more than he does. He walked in and looked around before he got steely eyed. I knew he smelled Victoria and if I didn't get him out soon she would smell him and I never told her I had a brother. I motioned outside and we went for a walk.

"_How are you? How's Millie?"_

"_I'm-we're good. How have been? We haven't been in contact in a while and I miss my little sister. Also I smelled vampire in your house. I don't want to pry but I thought you and Cullen broke up."_

One thing I love about my brother is that he doesn't tell me what to do. He knows that he only came into my life last year and just being blood doesn't mean he has authority over me. I listen when he says something and I even listen when he may tell me to do something but he knows he can't and doesn't control me. He just hopes I don't get killed while being my own boss.

"_I've been good and yes Edward and I broke up and that was a vampire you smelled in my house. Remember when I told you about my new friend/ex enemy Victoria? She has been hanging around and is now teaching her mate some control._

_I have actually been meaning to contact you. I am about to graduate and I was hoping you would come. I know it's dangerous for you, me, and a whole lot of other people but you're like the only __**real**__ family I have here. I take care of Charlie, not the other way around. _

_Also after graduation I was thinking of going under the radar. I haven't practiced my control in a while and when I start I don't want anyone getting hurt. I also just need some space from the world. And, well, I have a plan if things get messy and you need to contact me."_

I grabbed his arm and jumped us back to my room. I reached into the pocket of my summer sweater that I kept at the back of the closet and pulled out a black flip phone. I turned it on and handed it over to him.

"_That phone has my number in it. It can contact me no matter where I am in the world. So if you ever have a __**serious**__ emergency you can contact me and I will jump to where you are. Night or day no matter what I will always pick this phone up and if I don't assume I'm dead. Look you have to get going, Victoria is coming back soon and I don't want to explain you. The less people who know about you the safer you are."_

"_Yea, I got to go now. I told Millie I wouldn't stay long incase I was followed. But I here I got this for you. Since I wasn't able to visit on your birthday I decided to give this the next time I saw you."_

"_How did you know you would see me?"_

"_I came to you, remember?"_

He reached into his bag that he carries everywhere and pulled out a picture. On it was the Eiffel Tower.

"_David it's just the one I wanted. I didn't have my camera the last time you took me and it has been so long since I've been there I couldn't remember what it looked like."_

I walked over to my book bag and pulled out a notebook. The notebook held all my jump site pictures. I never left the house without this notebook or my book bag with the notebook inside. This notebook was my key to safety.

Yea, I remembered some places but I couldn't remember all of them. I have only memorized certain places. I memorized Charlie's house, my mom's house, David's hideout, and the Cullen's house when I thought I was going to tell them.

I taped the picture in and wrote a little caption in like I did for the rest of them. I turned around when I finished seeing him gone and a note with a box on my bed. I opened the note and saw a small message.

"_**I love you sis. P.S. Twist the lock. An escape when you need one."**_

I opened the box and found a silver bracelet. I put it on and when I twisted the lock a bunch of razor sharp teeth came out of it. I realized I could escape from paladins' shock ropes with this if I needed to. I swore to never take it off in case I was ever in trouble and needed to escape. I wrote a note saying thank you and pictured it landing on David's head. When I felt it disappear from my hand I knew it worked.

I could hear Victoria and Riley running and knew breaking the news to them would be hard but I had to. I am sick of hiding. I haven't used my gifts in so long and I was not about to go out in the open again with no control. But I wasn't worried about how they would take or even what they would do. No, I was worried about Charlie and what he would say and do.


	6. SORRY

**I want to kill myself. Please forgive me for this note. I know you are all thinking me an asshole for getting you excited but please understand. I have just been grounded and am not allowed on the computer (I'm doing this in secret) and can't update. I am not giving up on my stories so please just wait for me. My fans are my inspiration. I will be writing updated versions and when I can I will update as soon as possible. PLEASE WAIT FOR ME! Thank you to all the people who read my stories.**

**(A depressed) Audrey Noxy**


	7. I'M BACK!

Guess what readers! I'm back! I hope you didn't wait long. Look forward to ALL my stories being updated this week. Thank you so much for staying with me. Hope you like my new chapters.


	8. Leaving & Coming

_Previously on __Can I Handle This:_

_"__**I love you sis. P.S. Twist the lock. An escape when you need one."**_

_I opened the box and found a silver bracelet. I put it on and when I twisted the lock a bunch of razor sharp teeth came out of it. I realized I could escape from paladins' shock ropes with this if I needed to. I swore to never take it off in case I was ever in trouble and needed to escape. I wrote a note saying thank you and pictured it landing on David's head. When I felt it disappear from my hand I knew it worked._

_Now:_

_-Leaving & Coming-_

I could hear Victoria and Riley running and knew breaking the news to them would be hard but I had to. I am sick of hiding. I haven't used my gifts in so long and I was not about to go out in the open again with no control. But I wasn't worried about how they would take or even what they would do. No, I was worried about Charlie and what he would say and do.

They jumped through the window and I watched as they took in David's scent. I put a barrier up in between us so Riley couldn't get to me in case he decided to go bat shit crazy. I felt slightly bad about leaving Vicki alone with her newborn but this was something I had to do.

I gestured to my bed and Vicki immediately went to sit. Riley followed with a slight more hesitance. I quickly explain the situation to them and give them the same kind of phone I gave David.

We said goodbye and I watched them run into the woods behind my house. I started packing up my stuff and when everything was ready to go I started making my last dinner in Forks. Things were hard, it was hard. I wasn't going to cry about it but, in some very little crevice of my heart, I considered Forks something akin to home. Over the years I have learned that nothing is permanent so I knew better than to get too attached but still. I would…slightly, very slightly, miss the little town named after cutlery.

When Charlie walked through the door and set down his stuff I could feel my heat speed up a little. I was surprised by the change in tempo, I'd never actually felt this type of fear. The kind of fear that gives you a sense of apprehension as it claws its way up your throat.

As he walked in I could feel the blood drain from my face at the feeling that maybe I shouldn't leave. I felt like something horrible was going to happen. When he wasn't looking I looked into my near future but didn't see anything happening to me at that I hadn't seen already. So I pushed the feeling away and set the table.

The conversation flowed smoothly till I brought up my leaving. We argued and threw things. It felt more like an out of body experience, yelling at my father. So, I gave in and let him blow his steam. When he finished we talked. It went from physical to emotional and I was happy because when I got in my car that night we were alright. He knew I loved him and would be back. He wasn't angry. Everything was right…and yet I still felt like I was missing something.

I drove out of Forks to the airport. I boarded a plane and let the machine take me far away. I was coming back and when I did. I would be better than ever….

_-With Charlie-_

It hurt to Charlie to watch her go but he understood. This was something she had to do. And she would be back. Charlie didn't notice the man that snuck into the living room behind his chair. Didn't notice has the blinds were drawn and the door was locked. He noticed though, when an empty beer bottle was smashed into his head. He noticed the pain crash into him as the stranger continually struck him. He noticed he couldn't see out one eye, his leg was fractured, and he had five broken ribs. He noticed the stranger pull out a knife, lean over, and slit his throat with it. Do you know what he didn't notice? His daughter's name written in his blood on the wall.

_Fin_

**Yes, yes I know. It's been a while. But I'm back! And don't worry. There is a sequel on its way. Thank you for your patience and not giving up on my story. Also please check out a poll on my profile. Really want your opinion!**

**With Love,**

**Audrey**


End file.
